The Hostage
by xxthebossladyxx
Summary: House/Chicago P.D. Crossover- Cuddy thought starting her life over in Chicago would help her forget her tragic past but what she didn't realize was that it would bring her closer to danger than ever before.


**The Hostage:**

House/Chicago P.D. Crossover- Cuddy thought starting her life over in Chicago would help her forget her tragic past but what she didn't realize was that it would bring her closer to danger than ever before.

5:45 AM

The sound of the alarm going off, the horns of many annoyed commuters switching lanes, and then there was the cry…. Rachel was awake and not happy. Groaning and rolling over in the bed Lisa slammed down on the alarm and stretched her body, letting out a big sigh. "MOMMMMMAAA!" Lisa puttered her lips and pushed herself up from the bed as she heard Rachel's scream. Wrapping her robe around her small figure she headed down the hall to her daughter's room and lifted her into her arms. "What's wrong Rach?" She could tell Rachel was shaken up about something from the way her face was flushed, eyes puffy, and the strain in her voice. "Bad dream…" she whispered in Lisa's neck. "Well I am here sweetie. Nothing to be scared about…ready for breakfast?" Rachel picked her head up and looked at her mom, "Mom—do you have to go to work today?" Lisa pressed her lips into a tight line and closed her eyes. This always seemed to be a battle getting out of the house in the morning. As Cuddy put Rachel down in her chair she heard the doorbell ring. "Momma who is ittt?" "Shhh…here you go, eat your cereal Rach…" Lisa dropped her breakfast off before heading to the front door.

It was always a reflex to check the peephole first. After seeing not only her life flash before her eyes, but Rachel's as well, 4 years ago, it was hard to trust anything or anyone. Who would have thought that the man she had loved and denied for years would end up going absolutely insane and running his car into her dining room. Lisa furrowed her eyebrows, as she noticed nothing. She bit her lower lip in thought before slowly unlocking the door and peeking outside the door-nothing. Letting out a deep sigh Lisa rolled her eyes and slammed the door and locked it. "Damn kids…"

Once the nanny, Darci showed up Lisa snuck out the door, blowing a kiss to Rachel as they were watching her favorite cartoon. "Darci I have a late meeting tonight so dinner is in the freezer…preheat the oven to 400 and pop it in for 25 minutes, call if you need anything!" Darci smiled and nodded, "Sounds good Ms. Cuddy…"

8:01 AM

"Good Morning Dr. Cuddy…" Lisa turned and smiled and nodded to the head nurse at her station as she made her way to her office. "Morning Brenda…" "Don't forget about your appointment at 8:10 Dr. Cuddy…with Mr. Rivera" Lisa's eyes widened "oh shit…." She smiled and nodded before picking up her pace into the office and shutting the door behind her. Mr. Tony Rivera wanted to meet with Lisa to discuss his business, possibly helping fund the hospital in their new projects. The hospital was adding some amazing additions but needed the money before moving on. As Lisa sat down at her desk she heard a door creak and looked up quickly to see nothing. Furrowing her eyebrows and pressing her lips together she tilted her head to look a little more carefully. "Hello…?" Nothing. Lisa sighed and shook her head. She had been going to therapy for 3 years now with what happened in Princeton. She had not heard or seen Gregory House since that one fatal day. Moving to Chicago was a spur of the moment decision but she felt that it was best for her and Rachel to get away and start fresh. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard before hearing a knock. Popping her eyes open she looked up to see a tall, dark, handsome Spanish gentleman. "Dr. Cuddy I presume…?" Lisa smiled and stood up immediately to move around the desk and greet him. "Yes…and you must be Mr. Rivera…" "Oh please…call me Tony" he interjected with that smooth Spanish accent. Lisa smiled and nodded, holding her hand in the direction off a chair- "Please…have a seat."

9:12 AM

Lisa laughed as Tony was mocking someone from his office with a fake American accent. Sitting there Lisa began to think she had seen this face before somewhere. Tony could see the look of confusion on her face "Everything all right…?" he questioned. Lisa snapped back to reality and smiled and nodded quickly, "Yes…it's just…. you look so familiar…somehow…." She said slowly. At that exact moment darkness surrounded the office and then the rest of the hospital. Every light flickered and then was gone. All was silent for a moment and Lisa gripped her chair tightly. "What the…." Lisa trailed off as she stood up and moved around the desk slowly towards her door to see what was going on. Lisa went to her office door and moved to open the door but realized it was locked. "That's odd…." She whispered as she pulled the handle again and again. "I apologize for—" Lisa turned towards her desk to find that Tony was no longer there. "Mr. Rivera…?" she said in a light voice. At that exact moment she began to panic—something was not right.

[BOOOOOOOOOOM!]

The noise brought Cuddy to hear hands and knees as she put her hands over her ringing ears. "What the hell..?" she shouted as she winced and opened her eyes to find smoke and dust surrounding her office. Another loud noise and vibration through the floor. The first thought in her mind was a terrorist attack. She ran towards her desk, almost falling in those damn heels and tight black dress she decided to wear today. As she fell into the desk she picked her phone up to hear that awful noise of disconnection. "Come on….Come on…." At that exact moment she felt something cold and metal pressed against the back of her head. She froze in her stance and the phone dropped to the ground. Then all of a sudden this deep dark voice spoke into her ear, "Come on Doc…don't ruin the fun…."

Lisa's whole body shook and she tried to swallow and couldn't. She was frozen; this had to be a nightmare. She heard the sound of what she could only imagine was a gun being loaded. "Please…don't do this…." She tried to keep her voice calm and steady. "Antonio…open the door…" the gruff voice spoke again. At that moment Lisa saw Tony come out of the bathroom and walk towards the door. "Tony…please…help…" The man behind her let out this low bellowing laugh and Lisa's heart sunk as she had just realized…Tony wasn't here for his business…well at least the business she thought anyways. Antonio shrugged his shoulders and smiled before turning towards the door and opening it. Smoke filled the room and Lisa began to cough. At least 3 more masked men entered before the door closed again. "Alright…enough…this is my hospital and I-" Lisa kept her voice until the man behind her took her by her throat with his big rough hand. "Shut up…." He said in a gruff voice. Lisa scrambled in her head to think why they would want this hospital, why her office… it did not make sense but did it ever when things like this happened?

They started shouting in Spanish and Lisa tried to listen. Lisa had taken Spanish in college for a few years just for a challenge but of course most of it was lost along with anything else that didn't have to do with running a hospital. All of a sudden Lisa felt her body being jolted backwards and her head pulsed with pain. She felt her hair being pulled with the other hand around her neck. For a moment she considered fighting back but then remembered there was more than one of them in here with her and they had guns…she had heels and that was about it. She groaned as she felt her body being slammed against the wall. She would not show fear—that is what scum like this fed off of. As she felt the cold wall against her back she sighed and slowly opened her eyes to see a very tall man towering over her with a black mask covering his face. "Oh Dr. Cuddy…what's wrong…you look like you have seen a ghost…" he hissed slightly, towering over her small frame with a hand still tightly around her throat. "No…. just confused as to what you think yo—" she lost her breath as he tightened his grip on her neck. "I always loved the fight and spunk in you…" he smirked at her and took his other hand to move her loose curls out of her face. "And there's those eyes…" he whispered. Lisa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as the man spoke to her as if he knew her. She studied his eyes but as soon as he noticed he broke the eye contact and took a handful of her hair into his hand and pulled her head to the side. "You don't speak unless I tell you…alright Doc?!" he snapped as he yanked her head the other way letting out another laugh. Lisa winced slightly and cleared her throat. "I said….alright doc?!" he shouted, slamming her back against the wall again. Lisa let out a sigh, trying to hold herself together and just nodded. "Good girl…" he whispered, pressing his body to close the gap between her and the wall. "LOOK AT ME…" he snarled. She refused to and then felt his hand on her throat move to her chin, pushing it up violently. "You better learn to listen soon…I know you like to be in charge…. but not now Missy…" he said as he set the gun under her chin. Lisa pressed her lips together in a tight line and just stood there studying him.

"V….what we doin here?" One of the men chirped up and asked as they stood on the other side of the room. The man holding Cuddy turned to look at them and shook his head. "Can't you see I am in the middle of something?!" He shouted. Lisa shifted under his embrace and he turned towards her… "You better stop…I haven't asked you to dance for me yet…." He grinned again and Lisa thought she was going to be sick. "Tie her up right there…I want her standing…not comfortable…hands above her head…lets go…" All of a sudden all the men moved towards them and the man that was just referred to as V, pushed away from Cuddy and towards her desk. Lisa considered trying to run, but to where? Before she could take a second to rub her neck the men were holding her still and tying her up. Lisa glared at Tony and shook her head as he was binding her feet together. "Son of a bitch…." She whispered.

Tony wasn't really the concern at the moment though. Who the hell was "V" and how did he know her?

11:15 AM

The lights flickered on quickly but the men quickly moved to turn the lights off as they started to move things on her desk.

"V she has all her things locked with passwords…" Lisa tilted her head up as she noticed them trashing her office and opening up her laptop, desktop, and planner now that they had power back on. "Maybe if you told me what you were looking for you would stop…." She trailed off as the man called V approached her again. What was it with this guy? "Well Lise…maybe if you didn't wear such tight enticing clothing I wouldn't feel the need to do this…" he trailed off, grabbing her face. His breath was hot and smelled like liquor as he moved closer to her. He pressed his body against hers again she tilted her head to the side. He leaned in and pressed his open mouth against her cheek and slowly moved it across her face to her ear. "You will learn soon not to disobey beautiful," he whispered before biting hard on her earlobe causing her to whimper in pain. "Oh please don't make those noises…. they only encourage me more…" he whispered, pulling away slightly. Lisa inhaled and exhaled through her nose, trying not to break down. "Now-what is the password Cuddles?" he asked as he turned towards the computer. Lisa cleared her throat before speaking in a shaky voice, "R-A-C-H-121108". The man began to type and it was silent. What the hell was going on and who was this man? It had to be someone she knew. Nobody had called her Lise since Greg in college and she knew right off the bat this couldn't be House due to his ability to move without pain and his voice-it was much rougher than House's.

11:30 AM

Outside the office the hospital was in shambles-there were men everywhere with guns ready to do damage to anyone who did not want to listen. Whoever this man was he had come prepared, if he was even the one in charge. The head Nurse Brenda was standing at her post quivering and shaking. She had seen the group of men enter Dr. Cuddy's office and she was concerned that she wasn't going to be alive when this was over. All hospitals have a panic button and Brenda was the only one remotely close to theirs. Luckily Lisa had shown her where it was after giving her the job about a month ago. Brenda stood there for a moment trying to brainstorm before starting to do a little dance with her legs. One of the men standing in the clinic turned towards her and pointed his weapon in her direction. "You….stop" He snarled. Brenda winced and held her hands up "I'm sorry…I just really need to use a bathroom…" she whimpered. The man sighed and shook his head before pointing to a sign. "Fine-go….you have 30 seconds…" Brenda walked quickly towards the bathroom sign that said "UNISEX". Brenda thanked god that he was making her go to the right bathroom.

As she entered the room she went to the last sink and bent down under the sink and felt her hand under it until she felt a bump. She smiled as she pushed it and then turned the sink on to 'wash her hands'. "LETS GO!" the man shouted. Brenda smiled into the mirror before quickly turning off the water and walking out of the bathroom. "Thank you so much!" she said with a smile and he took the side of his gun and hit her in the side of the face with it, knocking her down. "Don't thank me bitch…" he snarled before walking over her back to his post.

11:35 AM

Location: CHICAGO PD STATION

"Voight…we got a call…" Detective Lindsey shouted up the stairs as she was moving swiftly. "Chicago MED is under attack…hostages have been taken…and-"

"Whoa whoa-slow down" Voight grumbled rubbing his forehead. "The whole hospital…" he questioned looking up at her. She sighed and nodded, looking down. "Yes…already casualties…guns…bombs…. thinking terrorist attack…" she drifted off looking up at Hank. "Jesus-how do we know about it? Who called it in?" He asks as he pages the rest of the team. "They pushed the panic button…someone most have been able to get to it." Lindsey claimed. "Do we have any communication with the inside of the hospital or have we tried to reach anyone on the inside?"

Olinksy walks in at that moment and sighs. "No contact with the inside of the building…they cut the power but just turned it back on in the last five minutes…" he stated. Hank shook his head and sighed, "what the hell do they want in the hospital?" Olinksy turned and looked around, "well it looks like it's the just the 3 of us…we can't wait any longer" "He's right Voight…we need to get in there and start getting those hostages out…" Lindsey trailed off thinking about what could have already happened. Hank nodded before pointing towards the stairs, "gear up then…we leave in 5… I am going to call Antonio…"

About ten minutes pass and the team has suited up. "Alright, lets go". Voight jumped in the front of his SUV and turned the keys as Lindsey jumped in the front. "What do you think they want?" she asks, looking over at him. "No clue, but they aren't going to damage anymore of my city" he says in a low tone before clicking his seat belt on and whipping out of the parking lot.

11:40

Location: Chicago MED Hospital

Lisa winces at the sound of her laptop being slammed against the wall right near her. "There is nothing in there!" V shouts slamming the wall with his hand near her head. Lisa closes her eyes and begins to hope this is all a nightmare and she is just going to wake up in her bed listening to Rachel crying for her. Rachel-she needed to get a hold of Darci and get them somewhere safe. So typical of Lisa to think of everyone but herself when she is the one in trouble and needing to be rescued. She had to think of something because being silent had done nothing for her besides keep this man's threat at bay which she wasn't really sure he would follow through on anyways. Tony walked by slowly to move around the desk and Lisa stuck her foot out slightly, showing her leg and Tony looked up at her. "Please…don't let him do this," she whispered, almost pouting at Tony. Tony slowly stood up, standing over her small frame. "Stop…" he glared at her. "I know what you are doing and that shit is not going to work." He stated, as he looked her up and down slowly. Lisa raised her eyebrows as she watched him studying her. At that moment Lisa heard a loud crack and closed her eyes. When she opened them Tony was on the floor holding his head. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" V shouted. Lisa winced thinking she was going to get hit. V pulled Tony up and shoved him against the wall near Lisa. "Don't look at her….and don't even think about touching her…understood, I said UNDERSTOOD?!" He shouted as Tony just nodded quickly and shook it off. Tony pushed past him to the other side of the room to start going through her book cases while he just turned and glanced at Lisa.

Lisa looked down at the floor and bit her lip. He slid slowly down the wall in front of her and tilted her chin up with his hand gently. "This time….you are mine, and nobody gets to touch you" he paused for a moment and touches the side of her face, "except me". He states with a smile. Lisa shivered at the thought and pushed herself back against the wall as if trying to get as far as possible from him. "Don't fight it…trust me…you wouldn't want to do that, especially for Rachel's sake…." He whispered and Lisa stopped, her eyes widening. "Don't speak about my daughter you ass hole…" she stated in a brave voice. At that moment V slapped her across the face, causing her to cry out. "SEE! Look what you made me do!" He shouted, grabbing her face. "I don't want to hit such a gorgeous face, but you will obey me…and listen, and NOT talk back, understood?" he hissed. She glared at him and just nodded. He released her face and grabbed a hand full of her soft black curls. "God you are so beautiful… you know that? It's not fair for someone to have such beauty," he says slowly as he looks at her up and down. "Please…" she whispers, thinking of her daughter. "Do not beg…it doesn't suit you," he states plainly before pressing his lips to the right corner of her lips. She winced but did everything in her power not to pull away because she knew she would be hit again. She began praying that he would stop there and be satisfied with that. He drags his lips slowly across her mouth and she keeps her lips in a tight firm line with her eyes shut. He groans over her mouth before hitting the wall beside her. "I don't like teases Lise…I told you that" he grumbles before pushing off the wall and back to the desk. Lisa sighed and leaned back against the wall as she felt at least she was safe… for now.

12:00 PM

RING RINNNNNNG RINNNNNG

The phone begins to ring on Cuddy's desk and she squirms against the wall as if thinking she would break out. She grunted as she pulled herself from the wall but moved right back due to the restraints. The men laughed and V shook his head before picking up the phone. He didn't speak a word but pressed the speaker phone button. He pulled the gun from his belt and pointed it directly at Lisa. "Speak…" he said simply with a smile, moving towards her with the phone and connecter. Lisa swallowed hard and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Hello?" she said simply, unsure who she would hear a response from. "Hello? Who am I speaking with…" the voice was rough and concerned at the same time. "This is uhm…Dr. Lisa Cuddy….I am the Dean of Medicine here at Chicago MED" she stated simply, her voice shaking. "Ah Dr. Cuddy…I have heard lots about you but never have had the chance to formally meet you. My name is Hank…Hank Voight." At this point Voight wasn't sure who was in the room with her but he knew he was on speakerphone and her voice sounded unsettled. Lisa twisted her lips in thought, trying to figure out who this could be-praying it was a cop. "Hello Hank… what can I help you with?" she said plainly. Voight was unsure of where to go from here but needed them to know who they were dealing with.

"I would like to come in and talk… if you have time" Voight stated nonchalantly. V seemed to be getting frustrated and pulled the gun out and slammed it against Cuddy's stomach. "I-uh-not sure this is the best time…" she said quickly. "DUDE JUST TELL HIM WHAT WE WANT!" One of the men in the masks shouted quickly. V turned quickly and fired his gun right at his chest and he went down with a loud thud. Lisa let out a shriek and shut her eyes. "Nobody comin in here…." V said calmly and slammed the phone down. "Fucking cops…" he murmured, shaking his head and going back to the desk. Lisa opened her eyes, tears flooding, as she looked over at the dead man laying on her cream colored carpet.

12:15

OUTSIDE CHICAGO MED

"Hank what the hell are you doing?!" Erin shouts out as he is slipping a mask on his face. "I am not going to let people keep dying in there…I need get in there and figure out what the hell is going on. I am not going to be able to do that standing out here…." He grumped in his raspy voice before turning towards the building and looking for a plan of attack. "Then I am coming too…" she states clearly before being stopped by Voight's hand going up in the air. "No-just me…I need you two out here to be my eyes and ears on the outside…and get Chicago Fire Department here…we need to start getting people out at the high levels…." He states before turning to head towards the side of the building. "I hope he knows what he is doing..." Sighed Erin before turning and seeing Olinksy smiling. "Oh…I am sure he has a plan".

INSIDE CUDDY'S OFFICE

The room had been silent since V had shot his partner down to the ground. The other masked man and Tony just stood over him peering down at the motionless body then to V who was now pacing behind Cuddy's desk. "Look what you made me do!" He started screaming before moving around the desk and shouting at the motionless body. Lisa looked down, unable to watch the scene unfolding in front of her. If she was lucky they would just all shoot each other up and it would be over. Of course-her luck was not that good. "Now I need a distraction…" V sighed, as if he was almost sad. He looked at Tony and the other man and nodded in Cuddy's direction, "Untie her….now…" Lisa squirmed slightly; beginning to think this wasn't good for her. They moved quickly across the room to untie and hold her still. She began to try and fight against their grip but then felt their grip tighten and she stopped. "I need to have a discussion with the Doc….I need you two to stand outside for me…I will let you back in when we are finished…." He stated, his eyes piercing into Lisa's soul. Lisa tilted her head, looking at Tony. "Please….don't do this…." She whispered and he sighed and let go of her before moving towards the door. "Whatever you say Boss…we want that money though" they said in unison before heading out the door. "Man the door…" V said simply before turning back towards Lisa.

Lisa rubbed her wrists and neck lightly before looking up and seeing V in front of her. "Come here…" he holds his hand out. Lisa stood there motionless, staring at his hand. "I said….COME HERE!" he shouted, lunging forward and grabbing her by the hair. Lisa winced but said nothing. He pulled her towards the bathroom where she felt a breeze. At that moment Lisa realized that was how he got in in the first place-the window through her office. What she didn't understand was how he knew about it. She loses balance and falls over against the sink. "Mmmmm…." He groans, staring at her behind in her tight dress. "You really shouldn't wear things like that…" he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him. Lisa looked up in the mirror to see him staring down her back intently. Lisa swallowed, trying to control herself from shivering in disgust. He obviously wanted her-in many ways but she couldn't figure it out. This was it….she needed to play this game to keep herself alive and figure out who the hell he was. "V…." she said softly and he shifted behind her as he moved his hand down her back to her lower back, stopping and rubbing gently. "Hmmmm…?" he hummed.

She saw this as her chance to one up him. She turned slowly, leaning against the sink. She moved her leg to touch the other in almost a pose and he just stood there in awe. "Please-I am willing to work with you…just please put the gun down…" she said in a soft sultry voice. He tilted his head looking her up and down before shaking his head. "Please-I know you aren't that easy…" he stated before taking a step closer to close the gap. "But doesn't mean I don't enjoy you trying…" He pushed his waist into hers, causing her to back up against the sink. "What do you want from me…?" she whispered, looking up into his eyes. "Oh Lise…you don't want to hear the answer to that…" he said playfully, lifting his hand and pressing his thumb on her lips and gently sliding across them. "Your lips are so soft…" he whispered, watching her intently. "Who are you….?" She takes the leap and questions him. He sighs and throws his head back. "Not that easy… I'll tell you what…you give me something I want without me having to hurt you…maybe Ill answer…?" He questions. Lisa sighed, biting her lip and nodding. "Deal…now wha—" she began but was stopped when his finger pressed on her lips again. "Nope…me first…." He smiles. Lisa looked up, swallowing hard, unsure where this will go. "Don't look so nervous doll…all I want is a kiss….to start" He grins. She hears the gun being loaded again and shivers slightly.

She thinks of Rachel and her life, this cannot be the end. Taking a hesitant step forward she looks up at him. His eyes were softer now—but hungry. She placed her hands on his firm chest and looked up at him. He was tall, very tall-she was not going to be able to fight him and make it out alive. She pushed herself up slightly on her tiptoes. Even in her heels he was much taller than her. She slid her hands up his chest and heard him inhale quickly. Slowly she snaked her hands up his chest, around his neck. She was trying to drag this out as long as possible, hoping someone would fly in and swoop her up and save her like some god damn western. She opened her eyes to see him intently watching her every move. She felt his hands slowly move down her waist, feeling the metal of the gun against her bottom. She tilted her chin slightly, letting her nose touch his masked face. She let her lips make very light contact quickly and pulled away just slightly, making it very slow. His eyes were closed-did he find this romantic? When he opened his eyes he saw her looking at him. "That just won't do…" he grumbled as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in to his embrace tightly. His lips crashed down against hers in a hungry manner this time. Lisa fought against him at first but felt the gun again-he was testing her. She let her mouth move in rhythm with his, tasting the alcohol on his hot breath. He groaned against her lips, biting and licking her bottom lip. She let it last for another second and then tilted her head to the side to break the embrace. "Fuck…." He grunted, looking at her pink lips. "My turn…" she stated simply, slightly out of breath herself. "Who are you…?"

He looked at her and smiled, shaking his head. "It kills me that you don't know…or remember me Lise…." He states simply. Lisa tilted her head, questioning him "What is your name?"

"Vinny…." He says slowly before watching her face totally contort in confusion.

12:30

INSIDE CHICAGO MED

Hank found his way through a broken window. The first man he came across he knocked out easily without any weapon. Hank had really been working out and had never felt better in his entire life. Voight noticed the attire they were wearing and decided to switch outfits. Quickly and quietly Voight disguised himself and moved slowly down the halls with the gun. Any masked man he came across he would take down unless they were in groups. If they were in groups he would nod their way and keep moving. He needed to get down to the clinic and past the office. He knew that was where things were being held up after calling.

As he made his way down the hall he could hear cries coming from a near stairway. As he picked up the speed and jolted himself through another door he saw a young girl, early 20's being held up against the wall by three other men. "Fuck…." Hank grunted as they all turned towards him. "What the hell are you doing down here?!" They shouted before turning towards him. Voight pulled his gun quickly and took down all 3 of them before turning towards the girl. "Go…get out of here!" he said, motioning down the stairs. She took off running and Hank sighed, moving back towards the main halls. They were flooded with men; it was becoming more difficult to fit in with so much movement. As he approached another wing two men manned the door and they looked like serious business. Hank took a hard right into the bathroom and pulled his walkie out.  
"Erin…kill the power again…I need an advantage here…" he said quietly. "Got it…" she answered quickly. Hank heard someone moving into the bathroom so he quickly moved into a stall, and closed it and locked it. Two men entered, heading towards the urinals. Hank began to move slowly to move out and attack but stopped as they began to talk. "Can you believe Vin is going to this much trouble just to get this chick…?" One spoke, quite loudly. Another voice laughed and responded, "well can you blame him? She is one hot piece of ass…he showed me pics." "Pics?" the other questioned. "OH yeah…he stalked the shit out of her in college… but never got the chance, she was always with somebody else…he told me it was him or no one…he is going pyscho about her dude…plus the money…this hospital has so much and he is going to take it all" Hank furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before listening against the door. "I told him he should just fuck her and then we can leave…." They both laugh as they leave the bathroom. "Shit…" Hank groaned, rubbing his forehead before quietly moving out of the stall, pointing his gun. "This is all for her…" he states for himself to let it sink in. He needed to find her-and now.

12:40

CUDDY'S BATHROOM:

Vinny….Vinny…it was not ringing a bell and the man's face just seemed to get more impatient. Lisa sighed and raised her shoulders slightly. "This is bullshit…my turn…" he demands, taking a step closer to her again. "I uh—" she began nervously and he shushed her. "It really hurts Lise…" he said slowly as his hands starting at her neck, moving down the front of her. His hands grazed down past her chest to her hips again. "All I wanted was you…." He said in almost a whisper. Lisa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she took a step back, finding herself pinned against the wall again. "I am beginning to think this is your position of choice…" he hissed, smirking at her. "Please…Vinny…." She said, using his name. "Let's talk…" At that moment she felt his hand move up the back of her dress and grip her ass firmly. "Jesus….you are perfect…" he whispers against her neck as his lips graze up and down her neck slowly. "Please…." She whimpered. "Don't beg me…because then I won't be able to stop…" he says in an almost possessed voice now. "You know how long I have dreamed of this moment?" Lisa froze against his body and he felt her go stiff. He pulls away slightly and leers down at her. "You still don't know who I am do you…?" he says, sounding annoyed. Lisa swallowed hard, unsure of how to answer him. "I uh….no…." she states honestly. "Vinny Carlino…we went to Michigan together…." He spoke slowly. She sighed, looking into his eyes, trying to match them. "May I…?" she spoke softly, touching the side of his face. He nods slowly before she grabs the edge of the mask and slowly pulls it off his face. He had a dark completion, but that was not what drew her attention to him. He had a large scar that went right across his face. "Beautiful isn't it?" he snarls, grabbing her wrist and pushing her against the wall. "No please…" she pleads with him, trying to show him he was in control. "Your ass hole boyfriend did this…don't you remember?!" Lisa searched his eyes before her eyes widened-how could she forget?

1988-

MICHIGAN CAMPUS LIBRARY

"Oh come on Lise…nobody will see…" She giggled into his lips, slapping his hand away as it was finding its way up her skirt. "Greg…stop…" she spoke quietly and playfully. The two were canoodling in the arts section of the library, as they always did on Sundays when they were supposed to be studying. Lisa giggled into his neck as he was leaving little love bites on hers. "Greg stop…we need to study…" she said in a serious manner, trying not to laugh. Greg smiled, tilting his head and looking down at her. "I rather study you.." he murmured, smiling. His smile quickly disappeared as he looked up. "Greg—what—" "What the fuck you looking at perv?!" Greg shouted. Lisa shifted under Greg's embrace and saw a slim, tall guy just standing in the aisle, staring. Greg turned towards him and took a step toward him. "Hello…I am talking to you!" Greg shouted again. "You really shouldn't touch her like that…." The man said in a dark quiet tone. Lisa furrowed her eyebrows, crossing her arms across her chest. "What did you just say…?" Greg asked slowly, coming face to face with him. "I said…STOP FUCKING TOUCHING HER!" He shouted at House. House shoved his hand his pocket and gave a full swing at the man's face with a pen. The pen made contact with his face, scraping completely across, knocking him to the floor.

The male stayed on the ground, holding his face. Lisa looked at Greg with wide eyes. "What did you do that for!?" Lisa shouted in panic. "Let's go…." He said calmly, grabbing her and yanking her away. Lisa looked at him, tilting her head before disappearing into another aisle, and then out of the library.

From that day on-he began working out, and following Lisa EVERYWHERE. He took pictures of her doing everything…including Greg. He became fascinated with her and knew he would have her someday. He became obsessed-very obsessed. When he saw that she moved to Chicago he knew this was his chance to claim her as his own once and for all.

PRESENT DAY

CUDDY'S BATHROOM OFFICE:

"I uh-" "YOUR SORRY?! Please don't tell me that's the bullshit that is about to come out of that pretty mouth of yours…" he snarls. Lisa sighed, looking down. "I always wondered what you saw in that psychopath…and when he tried to kill you…priceless!" Lisa froze, glaring at him as tears flooded her eyes again. Vinny noticed he hit a spot with her. "Ohhhh…so that is how to get you riled up huh?" he says playfully, almost trying to tempt her. "You are disgusting!" she yells, spitting in his face. Vinny grunts, wiping off his face before slamming her against the wall. "I think you are forgetting who is in charge here…." He snarls, sliding the mask back onto his face. "I let you out of my sight once…it won't happen again…" he said in a threatening tone. "NOW…." He states, holding his gun up to her chin. "I want you to kiss me….like you used to kiss him…make me believe it this time…or I will hurt you…that's a promise" he states possessively. Lisa shivered and turned her head away and sighed. "Vinny-please, don't—" BANG BANG. He shoots two bullets into the ceiling of the bathroom, causing her to shriek and wince. "We are done talking baby doll…" he states simply, sitting down on the edge of the shower/tub and patting his lap. He points the gun in her direction, just to let her know incase she gets an idea about running. She slowly pushes herself off the wall and walks towards him. This can only last so long before she would have to give in or be killed. He noticed she was taking her sweet time with it so he shot another bullet near her feet to speed up the process. She practically jumped in his arms when he did that and he smirked. He positioned her perfectly over him on his lap and held her hips tightly, squeezing them and making her press down against his growing erection.

Lisa winced in disgust but then stopped as she saw the gun waved in her face. He was not messing around now and she knew he would hurt her—he had enough motive to at this point. "Now…make me believe you want me…or it's over for you.." he whispered, letting the gun rest on her heart and sliding down her cleavage. She sighed, licking her lips before touching the side of his masked face, snaking her hand behind his head and under the mask, grabbing a handful of his hair and pulling him towards her. She closed her eyes, picturing anyone but him, and let her lips dance passionately over his. She let the kiss begin slowly, hearing his groans and moans under her lips. She allowed her tongue to graze his bottom lip just slightly before she felt his tongue trying to dance with hers. She shifted in his lap slightly, causing him to buck his hips up against her and groan. "Mmm….Lise, you taste good…." He whispered against her lips. She slowed the kiss down, leaving soft gentle pecks as she felt his grip on her soften slightly. He sighed and shook as she pulled away, leaving his eyes closed for a moment. Lisa opened her eyes, seeing a flash of something in her office but then turned towards Vinny, seeing his eyes open quickly as they heard a shuffle in the office. She thought quickly and pressed up against him again, hard this time-finding his lips and biting them grabbing at his shirt. Vinny moaned loudly, standing up, while picking her up and slamming her into the wall. She still felt the gun in his hand pressing against her side and had to think quickly.

At that moment Lisa did her best to give the best moan she could and she felt him tense up against her and stop moving. He shifted her in his arms and looked in her eyes. "God…the things you are doing to me…" he said hungrily. She bit her lip, moving her hand down his chest and under his shirt. He hissed, bucking his hips at her. She leaned in slightly, putting her lips against his and whispered-"I want your hands all over me Vinny…" He froze in his tracks and immediately dropped the gun, moving his hands under her dress and against her plump ass. His lips began devouring her neck and moving down to her chest. Lisa felt tears pooling in her eyes but stayed perfectly still.

1:15 PM

THE CLINIC

Hank heard the gunshots coming from the direction he was headed and his heart skipped a beat. Was he too late? He couldn't hustle because he didn't want to make it too obvious but he needed to get his ass moving. As he entered the clinic there were at least 4 men there standing still with their guns in hand—and big ass guns for the record. Hank slowed his pace down and kept his gun leaning against his body. Hank tilted his head towards the man and nodded. As he made his way through the clinic and towards the office door he saw 2 men standing there bickering. "Great…" he grumbled before approaching them. "Whats up guys?" he said casually and right at that moment they pointed their guns in his face and began speaking in Spanish…" Oh shit…." He groaned, titing to the side and grabbing one of their guns, slamming it into the others torso. They began yelling and shouting and Hank held one right in front of him with the gun to his head as the other stood there, with the gun up in their face. "Put the gun down or your buddy here will have his brains blown every where…" Hank said calmly. "Antonio…por favor…" the man said softly. Tony stood there, his hands beginning to shake. He let out a loud breath before lowering the gun. "Good…now get the fuck out…" Hank demanded and they took off.

Hank slowly tried the door and of course it was looked. He grabbed a patient's cane before prodding it open. He could hear talking, things being shifted around, but no sign of anyone but the dead body on the ground. "God damnit…" he whispered, slowly moving into the dark office. The shades were drawn and the lights were off—it was difficult to see. He heard a groan and slowly moved towards the desk. He saw a door open to what could only be a closet or bathroom. Hank held himself up against the wall as he looked between the crack of the door and the wall. What he saw made his jaw drop to the ground. From the angle it looked like The Dean of Medicine had her legs wrapped around her so called intruder. Was she into that kind of thing? And holy hell….did she have a rocking body. Hank shook his head, realizing he was staring. He moved to the other side of the door, hoping they didn't hear him but heard them stop. "God Lise…" Hank could hear the deep voice of the intruder. Hank moved slowly, he smiled as he noticed what she was doing. She was a smart woman-she was shifting him every which way so his back was to the door, and at that moment he heard his gun hit the floor. Right at that very moment Hank jumped into the bathroom with his loaded gun, pointing it right at the tall man's back. "Freeze!" he shouted. Vinny dropped Cuddy to the floor, and swung around, holding her now in front of him. "Should have shot me when you have the chance ass hole…" he said calmly, holding Lisa right in front of him, kissing her head. "I am leaving now…and she is going with me…" his voice was so calm like he was expecting this.

Lisa started to fight against him, which pissed Vinny off even more. He began walking back slowly and Hank just smiled. BANNNG! Lisa screamed, falling to the floor. "Great shot Olinsky…" Hank approved before quickly moving to Lisa's side. "Are you alright Ma'm? he asked, grabbing her arm gently. She yanked it from his grasp quickly. She looked up at him, glaring. "What the hell took you so long?" she questioned before grabbing his hand to help herself up. He pulled her up quickly, causing her to lose her footing, fall into his arms. "Whoa….easy now, you alright Dr. Cuddy?" he said softly. Even with a soft voice his voice was so rough and raspy. Lisa sighed and nodded before finding her footing and standing upright. "Thank you…" she stated plainly. At that moment shots started going off outside the office. "Shots fired! Down!" he shouted, almost tackling her to the ground, landing right on top of her. The noises were loud, ear piercing, and screams were heard everywhere. Hank shifted his body weight, looking out of the bathroom and hearing foot steps quickly. "Up…up…" he whispered, yanking her up with him and against the opposite wall, hiding them from plain view. He pushed her against the wall and held himself against her. Lisa closed her eyes, having flashbacks with Vinny. "Please…" she whispered, closing her eyes, tears filling her eyes. Hank looked at her, seeing that she was broken and took a slight step back. "Sorry…" he whispered. Olinksy had dragged the body outside at this point and had not come back-he had his hands full no doubt.

"Stay here…" Hank whispered before shifting off the wall and slowly moving out of the bathroom. Another gun shot and another thud-then silence. Lisa's breath became short and she put her hand over her mouth, wanting to scream. The tears began streaming down her face. She heard foot steps and tried to hide inside the wall, pressed up against it. When Hank came around that corner she sighed and let her body slump down the wall. "It's alright…come on.." he said, holding his hand out. She took it slowly, being pulled up again. "Its over…the police have ended it…its over…" he said as the words echoed in her ears. She began to sob, falling against him. Hank stood stiff, unsure what to do. He slowly put his arms around her, holding her close. "You are safe…" he whispered. She realized how vulnerable she had become and took a deep breath before taking a step back out of the embrace. "Thank you…for everything…" she said softly before wiping her face. Hank smiled slightly and nodded, "It's my job…" he stated. "Now that we have informally met…I am Detective Hank Voight…" he held his hand out. "And I am Dr. Lisa Cuddy….nice to meet you, wish it had been under better circumstances…" she said with a shaky voice.

And at that moment she felt safe…it was over, all over. They walked out side by side into the light and heard the ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks. For Hank this was just another day on the job…for Lisa this was the most traumatic thing she had ever experienced but now she was stronger than ever before and knew she needed to stop being afraid of everything and live her life because she had no control over this crazy world.

As she sat there, being checked by the ambulance crew, she felt blessed. She could not wait to get home to Rachel and hold her. Hank looked over at her, his eyes soft. She had been through a lot today and he could tell she was one hell of a fighter. He moved towards her slowly, not wanting to spook her and sat down next to her. "I know today was—" "The worst day…" she interrupted, smiling softly at him. "Yes…but you are strong…I can already tell. You will get through this. If you need anything, here is my card" he stated simply, handing her the card and standing up. "It was nice to meet you Dr. Cuddy…" he smiled. "Likewise… Detective Voight"

"Maybe I will see you around…" he said, walking away back to his SUV as she sat there, tracing the card and smiling.

THE END

Writer's Comments: Please be gentle. This was my first fanfiction ever. Lisa Cuddy has always been my favorite character! She is such an amazing, powerful character. Since the show ended I have been trying to find something to fill the void. Chicago PD is a great show and I have been drawn towards Hank Voight's character. I thought these two needed to meet and perhaps maybe get romantically involved. Like I said, this was my first ever fanfiction I have attempted. This story isn't based off anything specifically. It is not the best and I know that. I have had this idea in my head for a long time but needed to get it down "on paper" so to speak. I hope you all enjoyed. I am considering on making a follow up story about Cuddy and Voight but we shall see.


End file.
